A Verse Of A Heart
by chibiballoon
Summary: Sebuah fic tentang introspeksi ambisi. IshiMomo. Crack. Mind to RnR? Pliiis?


Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. That's all

Warning : AU, OOC

**A Verse Of A Heart**

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin baginya. Ia akan datang ke sekolah, menyimak penjelasan guru dengan konsentrasi tinggi, menyerap pelajaran sesempurna mungkin, dan kemudian pulang di penghujung hari untuk memulai rutinitas lainnya di rumah.

Perguliran aktivitas di rumahnya juga tak kalah teratur. Berlatih memanah di _dojo_ yang terletak di belakang bangunan utama rumahnya, lalu mengulang pelajaran sekolah di ruangannya yang sangat tenang. Terkadang jika memungkinkan, berdiskusi dengan sang ayah di sela kesibukan orang tuanya itu.

Bagi Ishida Uryuu, masa mudanya hanyalah jembatan menuju masa depan yang cemerlang. Jika pola pikir remaja kebanyakan bisa diibaratkan dengan kotak yang isinya tercampur aduk, maka isi kepala Ishida Uryuu jauh lebih terorganisir. Kakeknya bahkan pernah berkata bahwa isi kepala Uryuu lebih teratur dari toko buku yang menempatkan barang jualannya dengan sistem alfabet.

Tumbuh besar di keluarga terpandang merupakan berkah tersendiri. Begitu pula bagi Uryuu. Semenjak melihat koleksi foto beberapa anggota keluarga Ishida yang sukses di ruang pribadi kakeknya, kekaguman tumbuh di hati Uryuu, membuahkan semacam obsesi untuk bisa melampaui atau setidaknya sama dengan mereka. Keluarga Ishida bukanlah keluarga darah biru di Karakura, tapi terkenal akan kecerdasan dan keunggulannya. Arsitek kaliber internasional, C.E.O perusahaan elektronik yang menggurita di Asia, anggota parlemen, hanya segelintir gelar yang dicapai oleh beberapa nama dari garis keturunan keluarga Ishida.

Pada saat itu, Uryuu kecil amatlah terkesima. Obsesi pribadi terpantik seketika di kepalanya. Segera, diputuskannya untuk belajar dari dua 'guru' terbaik yang dimiliki oleh keluarga mereka : kakek dan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Ishida Uryuu percaya bahwa dirinya telah dididik dengan metode yang ia butuhkan oleh kakek dan ayahnya. Uryuu mengikuti setiap langkah yang diajarkan oleh dua orang yang dihormatinya itu dengan patuh. Tujuan yang jelas disertai kerja keras akan selalu membuahkan hasil maksimal, begitu kata ayahnya.

Kakeknya, guru besar ilmu astronomi yang kini pensiun, menetap bersama Uryuu di rumah besar yang merangkap observatorim pribadi. Ia juga sering berdiskusi dengan cucunya tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari teori kuantum hingga hal-hal yang berbau filosofi.

Seringkali setelah berdiskusi dengan kakek atau ayahnya, Uryuu akan merasa bahwa jurang pengetahuan yang membedakan kualitas mereka masih terbentang lebar. Kesadaran akan hal itu mengobarkan semangatnya, sekaligus membuatnya tidak puas diri.

Uryuu terpaku. Terpaku pada kedua pendahulunya, dan pada obsesinya meraih bintang-bintang yang diletakkannya sendiri di langit cita-citanya.

.

.

.

Tujuh belas tahun sejak Uryuu lahir, ia tidak menemukan apapun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dunia kecilnya. Lebih tepatnya, Uryuu tidak menghendaki ada gangguan sekecil apapun dari jalannya meraih impiannya menjadi ilmuwan terkemuka.

Namun cara kerja nasib terkadang tidak bisa dinalar oleh akal, terkadang juga tidak terbersit oleh hati. Bukan hal besar semacam asteroid ataupun hal seheboh _crop circle_ yang menjadi pengalih perhatian Uryuu. Melainkan sekotak penghapus putih kecil, yang salah satu ujungnya dijepit oleh jemari mungil seorang gadis, murid pindahan dari kota sebelah.

"Pinjam ya," bisik gadis itu sekilas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Uryuu selaku sang pemilik penghapus, gadis itu berbalik ke posisinya semula yang memunggungi pemuda berkaca mata tersebut.

Uryuu menatap punggung si murid baru, yang baru meminjam penghapus tanpa persetujuannya. Sebersit rasa jengkel terlintas, namun segera lupa karena gadis itu segera mengembalikan barang miliknya setelah selesai.

Uryuu bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Karena ketika pertama kali gadis itu masuk ke kelasnya, dia sedang terbaring sakit di rumah.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti antara Uryuu dan gadis itu. Uryuu bahkan baru tahu nama si gadis setelah salah seorang murid pria di kelasnya menyapa gadis tersebut dengan genit.

Hinamori Momo. Sebuah nama yang mewakili pemiliknya yang bertubuh mungil. Orang tuanya pasti ingin gadis itu memiliki sifat anggun dan manis seperti buah _peach_.

Uryuu tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu memang memiliki postur mungil dan menggemaskan seperti buah _peach_. Pembawaannya pun cerah ceria, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang lincah. Namun yang membuat Uryuu kesal, adalah sikapnya yang seenaknya meminjam alat tulis orang dengan terlalu sering. Kebiasaannya ini bahkan membuat Tatsuki yang sebangku dengan Momo menjuluki Momo dengan-

"_Miss deficit_," panggil Tatsuki. Tanda-tanda kejengkelan terpampang di wajahnya. "Kau ini benar-benar _deficit_ alat tulis, ya. Penghapus pinjam, pensil pinjam, penggaris apalagi. Pulpenku yang kemarin kau pinjam belum kau kembalikan, tau. Masa sekarang mau pinjam lagi? Tidak boleh," cerocosnya tegas. Dia dan Momo adalah teman akrab semasa SMP, jadi sudah saling mengetahui watak dan kebiasaan masing-masing. Sudah tidak ada basa-basi lagi di antara mereka.

Uryuu mengamati percakapan antar dua gadis di depannya. Juga tidak sengaja mengamati bagaimana gadis yang dipanggil dengan _'miss deficit'_ oleh Tatsuki, nyengir lugu.

"Pliiiis, Tatsuki-_chan_. Pulpenku terselip entah di mana. Aku pinjam sebentar, dong."

"Kemarin juga bilang begitu, tapi hasilnya pulpenku malah terbawa oleh Ise-_sensei_. Ke yang lain saja kalau mau pinjam," sungut Tatsuki.

"Itu tidak sengaja, kok. Tau-tau saja pulpen itu ada di tangan _sensei_, terus terbawa pulang," Momo ngotot. "Ayolah..." rengek Momo kemudian.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Tidak ada pinjam-meminjam lagi," vonis Tatsuki.

"Peliiiiit!"

"Biar. Wek," Tatsuki menjulurkan lidah.

Tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia, dengan sebal Momo memutar bola matanya. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih kepada Uryuu. Dan seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu sudah mencomot barang di meja Uryuu sebelum mendapat ijin, bahkan sebelum meminta ijin pada Uryuu.

Sayangnya, refleks pemuda itu sangat cepat. Tangan Uryuu keburu mencegah tangan mungil lancang itu memindahkan pulpen biru kesayangannya. Alhasil tangan Momo dicengkeram dengan kokoh oleh tangan pemuda itu.

Kalimat hardikan yang semula akan Uryuu lontarkan tidak jadi meluncur dari lidahnya, saat melihat rona merah muda menjalar di pipi Momo. Serta merta gadis itu menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Uryuu. Untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya, Momo menjulurkan lidah, berlagak iseng. Lalu berdiri untuk mencari pinjaman pulpen ke murid yang lain.

Entah kenapa, Uryuu masih saja memandangi si _'miss deficit'_. Mungkin karena sepasang kunciran gadis itu bergerak lucu saat dia berceloteh dengan murid wanita lainnya. Atau mungkin karena ekspresi terkejut yang dilihat Uryuu saat dia menggenggam tangan Momo.

.

.

.

Gadis itu gangguan, setidaknya dia berpotensi menimbulkan gangguan.

Jarang-jarang Uryuu mengeluhkan posisi duduknya di dalam kelas, sekalipun ia hanya mengeluh dalam hati. Karena mendadak tingkah laku Momo menjadi magnet bagi perhatiannya.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu Uryuu merasakan fenomena aneh kalau berdekatan dengan Momo. Bola mata Uryuu akan secara otomatis mengarah pada Momo ketika mendengarnya berbincang dengan Tatsuki. Rasanya sangat menyusahkan. Konsentrasinya ke pelajaran terpecah. Dan konsentrasi yang tidak utuh merupakan bencana bagi Uryuu yang kemampuan multitasking-nya payah, sekalipun otaknya sangat cerdas. Jam pelajaran menjadi waktu yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk Uryuu.

Yang membuatnya sedikit tenang hanya ketika jam istirahat. Pemuda tersebut berharap kalau jam makan siang akan membuatnya kembali berpikiran jernih. Seperti hari ini, ia memutuskan akan makan siang di tempat di mana dia tidak bisa melihat murid-murid lain, termasuk Momo, yaitu atap sekolah.

Sepanjang titian anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, Uryuu melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa. Teman-teman yang biasanya duduk di anak tangga pun tak terlihat. Dalam hati Uryuu bersyukur bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengganggu makan siangnya.

Salah.

Begitu Uryuu membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah, seorang gadis berkuncir dua terlihat sedang menyuapkan _tempura_ ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Gerakan gadis itu terhenti. Mulutnya yang terbuka berganti menampilkan senyum.

"Makan sama-sama, yuk."

Ini dia, ucapan yang tidak ingin Uryuu dengar.

Atas nama kesopanan, Uryuu tidak menolak ajakan itu. Berharap gadis itu tidak mengintervensi otaknya lebih lanjut.

Acara makan siang mereka berlangsung damai. Terlalu damai. Percakapan yang bisa dibilang searah sesekali menyelingi suapan mereka. Lebih banyak Momo yang bertanya, dan Uryuu hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Gadis itu banyak bertanya tentang turnamen kendo lokal, siapa guru yang paling ditakuti sekolah, dan juga acara klub yang paling seru. Uryuu dengan kalem selalu menjawab tanpa memberi embel-embel tambahan penjelasan pada jawabannya.

Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu terik. Dan dari arah bawah, sayup-sayup mereka bisa mendengar teriakan beberapa murid yang sedang menonton bola basket. Cubitan ujung sumpit Momo pada nasinya yang terakhir seharusnya mengakhiri acara makan mereka. Nyatanya tidak.

"Ishida-_kun_ nomor satu paralel tahun lalu,kan?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Momo. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum.

"Pasti susah menjadi yang nomor satu," kata Momo setengah kagum.

"Genetis," jawab Uryuu. Dia tahu, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menganggapnya arogan. Tapi dia hanya menjawab berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada, dan Uryuu bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi atau merendah secara berlebihan.

"Genetis? Maksudnya, keluarga Ishida-_kun_ jenius semua, ya? Hebat. Kalau keluargaku sepertinya setengah-setengah," gumam Momo. Matanya menerawang, menimbang-nimbang takaran DNA yang menurunkan kepintaran hanya diwariskan pada beberapa orang saja.

Pernyataan polos Momo itu menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Uryuu.

"Setengah-setengah bagaimana?"

Momo nyengir iseng, "Ya, maksudku tidak semuanya diberi kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Adik laki-lakiku sangat pintar, loncat kelas dua kali tanpa harus belajar terlalu keras. Sedangkan aku harus jungkir-balik untuk lulus ujian semester. Hh...pantas saja paman dan bibiku lebih sayang pada adikku," kata Momo. Sekalipun dia terlihat mengeluh, namun Uryuu bisa mengerti kalau gadis itu tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanpa sadar Uryuu bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Mereka meninggal sudah lama. Kami diadopsi keluarga paman dari pihak ayah. Mereka sangat baik," jawab Momo santai, namun tak urung membuat Uryuu merasa telah menanyakan hal yang menyinggung.

"Maaf," ucap Uryuu.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit."

Momo tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah menghabiskan cukup waktu untuk berduka cita. Masa itu sudah lewat," Momo lalu tertawa renyah. "Setidaknya aku sudah sadar bahwa lebih baik mengenang mereka dengan rasa syukur dari pada membuang-buang air mata."

"Rasa syukur?"

Gadis pemilik suara jernih itu mengangguk. Dipandanginya air yang memenuhi botol minuman kemasan yang berada di tangan.

"Lebih baik aku bersyukur karena telah memiliki orang tua yang baik dan mengingat semua kasih sayang mereka. Kami saling memiliki, dan ikatan itu tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun," jawab Momo.

Semburat keseriusan membayang di wajah mungilnya. Uryuu sadar, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat _'miss deficit'_ seperti itu.

Mata besar gadis itu ikut tersenyum bersama bibirnya. Sangat tenang dan menerima. Uryuu secara tidak sadar membandingkan roman wajah gadis itu dengan roman mukanya sendiri tiap Uryuu berkaca. Dingin, hampir selalu kaku. Seringkali wajah yang tampak tidak ramah itu secara tidak sengaja mengusir orang yang ingin menjalin persahabatan dengannya.

Tapi di hadapan Momo, tanpa sadar raut wajah Uryuu sedikit berubah. Lebih lembut dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Uryuu merasa ditembak di tempat. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki persiapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sousuke Aizen, guru pembimbing di SMU Karakura tempat Uryuu belajar.

"Jadi keputusanmu apa, Ishida-_kun_?"

Dahi Uryuu berkerut. Di atas meja, dia melihat tabel pembanding dua universitas terkemuka di dunia, dua-duanya ada di belahan bumi Eropa. Beberapa hari yang lalu Uryuu datang dengan sukarela ke hadapan Aizen untuk berkonsultasi ke mana dia sebaiknya melanjutkan pendidikan selepas SMU. Sebagian jawabannya, Aizen berjanji akan mencari referensi dan semua informasi yang dibutuhkan Uryuu, dengan catatan Uryuu juga mencari referensi yang berbeda agar mereka bisa membandingkan hasilnya.

Kini Aizen telah menepati janjinya. Dia memanggil Uryuu setelah jam sekolah usai untuk membicarakan universitas yang ia rekomendasikan.

Sebaliknya, Uryuu datang dengan tangan kosong. Dia lupa sama sekali mencari referensi kuliah karena disibukkan mengulang kembali pelajaran yang ia dapat di sekolah. Hal yang sebelumnya menjadi rutinitasnya itu mendadak susah dia lakukan semenjak bertemu seorang gadis yang memiliki nama yang diambil dari nama buah _peach_. Konsentrasinya waktu berhadapan dengan buku seakan berlarian, semburat ke mana-mana.

Uryuu berdehem, seolah dengan begitu ketenangan dirinya akan kembali.

"Saya belum bisa menjawabnya, _Sensei_. Boleh saya pikirkan lagi di rumah?" tanya Uryuu hati-hati. Dia tidak mau terkesan menyinggung ataupun meremehkan usaha guru yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Ya sudah. Kau pikirkan lagi saja. Sekaligus bicarakan dengan ayah dan kakekmu. Aku juga yakin kalau mereka punya rekomendasi yang bagus. Tapi kalau boleh aku sarankan, lebih baik kau memilih Cambridge. Kalau tidak salah, universitas itu memiliki ahli matematika terkenal, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sebagai guru besar yang mengajar di sana. Coba kau cek lagi."

"Benarkah, _Sensei_? Saya kira Mayuri Kurotsuchi menghilang dari publik setelah bukunya yang kontroversial ditentang oleh Uni Eropa," jawab Uryuu takjub.

Aizen tersenyum, "Yah, media hanya membesar-besarkan saja. Bukunya juga tidak ditentang sepenuhnya oleh Uni Eropa. Beberapa pihak hanya menggunakan media untuk menggiring opini publik. Mereka hanya ingin menjelekkan nama Uni Eropa di mata kaum ilmuwan. Sekaligus mencemarkan nama Mayuri Kurotsuchi di mata politisi."

Uryuu mengangguk. Topik pembicaraan ini memudarkan tujuan semulanya untuk lekas pulang. Dia kembali bertukar cerita dengan _sensei_ berambut coklat di hadapannya. Itulah pesona Aizen Sousuke di mata Uryuu. Wibawa dan pengetahuan Aizen membuat Uryuu bisa menemukan sosok pengganti ayah dan kakeknya di dalam guru ini.

Tak terasa matahari sore telah bergulir ke cakrawala. Dan petang menyambut. Sapuan gulita di langit, baru disadari oleh Uryuu dan Aizen ketika mereka tak sengaja memandang jendela.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_. Saya pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas informasinya," ucap Uryuu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ya. Jangan lupa pikirkan pilihanmu baik-baik."

Anggukan Uryuu terlihat oleh Aizen sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya.

Kepenatan menyergap pundak Uryuu. Tanpa terasa ia telah duduk begitu lama. Dan kini setelah langit menghitam ia baru pulang. Benar-benar di luar kebiasaan.

Lampu sekolah telah padam. Termasuk ruang kelasnya. Seluruh sekolah telah sepi.

Tepat ketika Uryuu keluar gerbang sekolah, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan sesosok tubuh mungil.

"Hinamori?"

Ternyata si_ 'miss deficit'_.

Momo nyengir. Tangannya mengusap-usap bekas gigitan nyamuk di pergelangan tangan yang tak tertutup oleh kain kaos oblongnya.

"Ishida-_kun_ kok belum pulang?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan guru pembimbing. Kau sendiri?"

"Handphoneku ketinggalan di kelas."

"Oh," jawab Uryuu datar. Itu bukan urusannya. Gadis ini sudah cukup umur untuk bepergian sendiri di malam yang gelap dan sepi ini. Kalau ada apa-apa di jalan nanti, Uryuu tidak punya tanggung jawab apapun terhadapnya.

Momo segera berlalu dari hadapan Uryuu, bergegas pergi ke ruang kelas mereka sebelum malam semakin larut.

Uryuu memandang punggung Momo dari tempatnya berdiri. Kecil. Mungil.

Pemuda itu mendesah panjang, menyesal karena telah bertanya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Ishida-_kun_, kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku. Sekarang kau malah pulang kemalaman," kata Momo di perjalanan menuju rumah paman bibinya.

"Aku memang sudah pulang kemalaman," jawab Uryuu tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa bisa dicegah oleh dirinya sendiri, Uryuu tetap menunggu Momo di titik mereka bertemu tadi. Lalu menyusuri jalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Momo ketika gadis itu telah mengambil kembali ponselnya. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengatakan kalimat penawaran kepada Momo. Uryuu hanya membiarkan Momo menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa pemuda itu memang berniat mengantar Momo pulang dengan berjalan berdekatan dengannya.

Jalan terasa lengang. Satu-satunya suara yang sepasang remaja itu dengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka sendiri. Kesunyian di antara mereka tetap terpelihara hingga Momo sampai di depan sebuah rumah.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku, Ishida-_kun_," kata Momo di saat Uryuu akan pergi.

Uryuu mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, kakinya tidak mau beranjak pergi. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia tetap berdiri di sini, Momo tidak akan segera masuk ke rumahnya. Dan mereka berdua tentu terlihat aneh, berdiri berhadapan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik pulang. Berharap bahwa aksi spontannya ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

.

.

.

'Kepada yang terhormat, Prof. Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi.'

Jemari Uryuu berhenti di tombol titik dan menggantung kaku. Dia bingung harus memilih tuts apa yang harus ia pencet. Lebih tepatnya, dia bingung harus mengetik apa untuk dikirim kepada Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Uryuu sudah memutuskan akan mencoba masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang direkomendasikan oleh Aizen. Dia yakin, di bawah bimbingan profesor sekaliber Mayuri, Uryuu akan bisa mencapai impiannya.

Aizen menyarankan untuk mengirim aplikasi langsung kepada Mayuri agar ilmuan kenamaan itu tahu bahwa ada seorang pemuda berbakat bernama Ishida Uryuu, dan langsung merekrutnya untuk belajar di bawah bimbingannya sekalipun belum lulus SMU.

Cara yang sangat ambisius. Tapi ambisius adalah nama lain dari Uryuu Ishida. Maka dari itulah dia menuruti saran _sensei_-nya itu.

Sayang, kondisi mental Uryuu sedang kacau. Untuk menulis aplikasi saja butuh waktu berjam-jam. Itupun hasilnya hanya sebaris kalimat pembuka. Bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan pada Mayuri kalau dirinya benar-benar berkualitas?

Uryuu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Laptopnya masih menyala. Tangannya yang tadi mengetik kini menjadi penopang lehernya.

Sekalipun Uryuu terhitung jarang bergaul dan kadang tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir serta dinamika remaja pada umumnya, dia sadar apa yang sedang menimpa hatinya sekarang.

Dua bulan, hitung Uryuu. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, seorang gadis, tanpa melakukan usaha yang berarti, sudah berhasil membuat hatinya bertingkah semaunya. Hatinya tidak lagi menuruti akalnya. Dan malah memunggungi Uryuu. Hatinya lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan seorang gadis bernama Momo dari pada sibuk mengurusi ambisi yang tumbuh subur bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tapi bukan Ishida Uryuu namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Dia tidak lantas pasrah dan mengumbar perasaannya pada si gadis. Dia masih berusaha. Entah dengan cara mengacuhkan, ataupun bersikap dingin pada Momo.

Sayang sekali Momo tidak sadar dengan sikap dingin Uryuu. Dia yang memang murid baru cuma mengira kalau sikap dingin Uryuu memang watak aslinya. Dan memang. Sikap Uryuu toh tidak ada bedanya, baik kepadanya maupun kepada Tatsuki atau teman-teman lainnya.

Dan kelas mereka yang sama, jarak duduk mereka yang cuma sejengkal, serta wali kelas yang suka memberi tugas berdasarkan posisi duduk, benar-benar tidak membantu. Seperti jebakan saja. Dunia Uryuu kini hampir separuhnya menghadap kepada Momo.

Uryuu masih berusaha keras membuat dunia kecilnya kembali berputar pada impian yang menjadi mataharinya. Karena jika dunia kecilnya tak lagi berevolusi, maka segala yang ia upayakan dari lama, tentu saja akan runtuh.

Selama ini seorang Ishida Uryuu selalu membanggakan pengendalian dirinya. Ia bahkan sadar bahwa dia memandang sebelah mata pada hal-hal dangkal yang umumnya dipikirkan oleh remaja pada umumnya. Pacaran, hiburan, semua itu hanya hal yang semu.

Dan Uryuu merasa bangga karena dia bisa menolak semua itu. Ia bangga karena berani menolak merengkuh dunia yang seperti itu.

Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis mungil yang manis membuat semuanya sia-sia. Sekalipun ia harus babak belur menghadapi perasaannya sendiri.

Uryuu memejamkan mata. Dia sadar, kalau dirinya memang sudah babak belur.

.

.

.

"Tugas kali ini istimewa," suara berat Kyouraku bersaing dengan kebisingan murid-muridnya. Pelajaran bahasa biasanya akan selalu membosankan. Namun, Kyouraku bukanlah guru biasa. Cara mengajarnya bisa dibilang unik. Metode yang dia gunakan untuk mengajar juga disesuaikan dengan psikologis remaja yang sering bosan.

Seperti kali ini, tugas yang seharusnya menjadi momok dan beban bagi siswa, malah disambut oleh muridnya. Karena biasanya Kyouraku bisa mengubah sesuatu yang membosankan menjadi menyenangkan dan bersemangat.

"Tugas kali ini akan jadi tugas paling istimewa," ulang Kyouraku setelah murid-muridnya diam.

"Kalian akan membuat sebait puisi, panjangnya terserah."

"Eeeehhhh?" koor kecewa dari murid-murid kelas dua belas itu.

"_Sensei_, apa bagusnya bikin puisi?" tanya seorang siswa berambut merah dengan suara lantang. Protesnya segera disusul oleh persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

Kyouraku tersenyum mendengar keriuhan kelas itu.

"Tentu saja ini akan jadi istimewa. Puisi itu bertema bebas, jumlah kata bebas, panjang puisi juga terserah. Eh? Aku sudah bilang itu tadi ya? Ahem. Tapi, yang membuat puisi itu lebih istimewa adalah, puisi kalian harus kalian dedikasikan kepada minimal satu orang di kelas ini. Mau puisi tentang persahabatan, tentang hutang makan siang, ataupun tentang pernyataan cinta juga boleh."

Penjelasan Kyouraku menuai suitan bersahut-sahutan dari siswa lelaki. Guru berbulu tebal itu kembali tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Buatlah puisi kalian sepenuh hati. Karena skor kalian akan ditentukan olehnya."

.

.

.

Tugas bahasa dari Kyouraku bukanlah hal yang susah untuk Uryuu. _Sense of art_-nya lumayan tinggi. Untuk membuat sebait atau dua bait puisi yang bagus tidak akan menyusahkan dia. Apalagi dengan kondisi batinnya yang sedang mengalami pergolakan seperti sekarang, Uryuu yakin bisa mendapat inspirasi yang tepat.

'_Bodoh, aku tidak mungkin memproklamasikan perasaanku padanya,'_ ujar Uryuu dalam hati. Dia tersenyum masam. Kalau bisa, dia ingin secepat mungkin menyingkirkan rasa suka ini dari dalam hati. Sudah waktunya ia kembali fokus pada masalah pendidikan.

Laboratorium begitu hening. Jam pelajaran telah berpindah dari pelajaran bahasa, ke pelajaran biologi yang diajar oleh guru bernama Shiba Kaien. Berpasang-pasang mata yang melakukan praktikum di laboratorium begitu terpaku pada objek penelitian masing-masing, hingga mulut mereka pun terkunci. Tentu saja mereka sangat berhati-hati karena sedang memegang sebilah pisau kecil untuk membedah. Objek bedah tiap kelompok berbeda-beda, dari katak hingga ikan. Seorang murid berambut merah bahkan terlihat sedang memegang seekor burung dara, yang merupakan objek bedah pilihannya. Tampaknya Kaien hanya ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahu murid-muridnya.

Katak di tangan Uryuu terbujur kaku, menanti tajamnya pisau mengenai kulitnya. Cairan lengket menempel di permukaan sarung tangan karet yang dikenakan Uryuu. Inilah sebabnya dia tidak ingin menjadi dokter. Cairan lengket dari makhluk hidup adalah hal yang memuakkan baginya.

Pisau di tangan Uryuu berkilat, menandakan bahwa alat bedah tersebut selalu dirawat. Tentu saja terjamin ketajamannya. Dengan hati-hati, Uryuu meletakkan sisi tajam pisau pada tubuh katak. Bersiap membelah kulit yang licin.

"AAA!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari arah pojok, membuat yang lain terkejut dan menoleh cepat. Suara yang biasanya renyah dan ceria, beberapa saat lalu memekik kesakitan. Dan pemilik suara itu kini pucat pasi berkeringat dingin. Darah merah mengucur dari ruas jarinya.

'_Bodoh,'_ runtuk Uryuu.

Pembedahan bahkan sudah diajarkan oleh beberapa sekolah menengah pertama. Seharusnya tata cara pembedahan sudah dikuasai oleh murid kelas dua belas seperti mereka. Hanya orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh yang bisa melukai tangannya hingga berdarah sebanyak itu.

Kelas menjadi ribut. Beberapa raut muka khawatir menawarkan diri untuk membawa si korban yang terkena pisau bedahnya sendiri untuk ke UKS.

Uryuu, tanpa banyak tanya langsung menarik si korban yang dicelanya bodoh untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak meminta ijin keluar ruangan pada Kaien.

.

.

.

Bau obat menguar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Tirai putih yang menutupi jendela yang lebar, menambah kekakuan ruangan. Terlebih lagi kekakuan yang timbul dari sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk saling berhadapan. Wajah sama-sama menunduk, bibir sama-sama membisu. Perbedaannya hanyalah yang satu bertindak sebagai pasien, yang satu bertindak sebagai perawat.

Uryuu membersihkan darah yang melekat di telapak tangan Momo sebelum mengoleskan obat. Goresan yang agak dalam melintang dari ruas jari telunjuk hingga kelingking.

"Apa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?" tanya Uryuu. Suaranya kaku dan setengah menghardik, akibat dari kekhawatiran melihat luka di tangan si 'pasien'. Kerutan di keningnya sebagai bukti bahwa ia sedang menerka bagaimana luka dengan bentuk seperti itu bisa terjadi.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, melainkan tetap menunduk. Tak sekalipun kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya, tidak juga desisan perih yang harusnya muncul ketika Uryuu membersihkan dan mengolesi obat pada lukanya. Andai Uryuu tahu, gadis itu dengan keras menggigit bibirnya agar keluhannya tidak terdengar. Ia bukan gadis manja, dan ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata pemuda ini.

Dengan perlahan Uryuu membelitkan perban di jemari Momo. Hati-hati dan lemah lembut. Wajah Uryuu lebih kaku dari biasanya. Ekspresi tersebut hasil dari perpaduan rasa cemas dan bingung. Bingung melihat Momo terus menunduk.

Jemari si gadis gemetar. Dingin seperti baru ditempelkan ke balok es.

"Hinamori, kau takut darah?" tebak Uryuu. Suaranya melembut.

Anggukan kecil membuat poni Momo bergerak sedikit. Bahunya kaku dan tegang.

"Perban ini akan membuat darahmu tidak terlihat," ucap Uryuu lagi. Kali ini ucapan Uryuu sama sekali tak terbalas.

Rasa cemas membuat Uryuu memperhatikan Momo lebih seksama. Wajah gadis itu tetap tersembunyi. Membuat hati pemuda itu diremas rasa bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Uryuu juga merasa tidak seharusnya di sini, tidak seharusnya merawat luka gadis itu, dan tidak seharusnya mencemaskannya. Jadi buat apa dia berlama-lama memandangi gadis yang bahkan tidak berterima kasih padanya?

Karena gadis itu takut. Uryuu tahu itulah jawabannya. Dan rasa tahunya mencegahnya untuk pergi. Sekaligus membuatnya meraih bahu kecil gadis itu, lalu menarik Momo ke pelukannya.

Sekarang yang Uryuu lakukan adalah berusaha membohongi diri sendiri. Dikatakannya berulang-ulang pada hatinya bahwa pelukan itu hanya untuk membuat Momo tenang. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi, pelukan itu membuat Uryuu merasa terlepas dari kepenatan hati. Dagunya bertengger pada puncak kepala Momo.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Uryuu bertanya pada Momo.

Wajah gadis itu menempel pada kemeja seragam pemuda yang memeluknya. Menyembunyikan roman yang tersipu. Ketika Kyouraku memerintahkan mereka untuk menulis puisi, gadis itu berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban. Bahwa akan ada seorang pemuda bermarga Ishida yang membacakan puisi untuknya. Bahwa wajah dan sikap dinginnya yang mati-matian diabaikan Momo, akan luntur. Tapi Momo tidak pernah berani mengharapkan pelukan.

Momo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Uryuu. Sekalipun tangannya terluka, hati dan bibirnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Bulan bergeser. Hati seorang manusia bergeser. Hati Uryuu. Dia bergeser begitu jauh dari impian semi obsesi, ke arah kidung sentimentil yang dinyanyikan para pujangga.

Uryuu pernah bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengabaikan cita-citanya.

Dia pernah berjanji tidak akan mengumbar emosi apapun terhadap seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di depan mejanya.

Dia selalu punya tujuan yang lebih luas, lebih besar jika dibanding teman sebayanya.

Tidak akan ia biarkan cita-citanya tenggelam atau menjadi nomor dua.

Nyatanya berbeda.

Pernah melihat es krim coklat dan vanila yang meleleh dalam satu wadah? Batas antara es krim coklat dan putih itu lama kelamaan tidak terlihat. Lebur. Seperti itulah dua sisi hati Uryuu sekarang.

Di satu sisi ia ingin tetap fokus pada cita-citanya. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya. Sudah terlanjur.

Status Uryuu dan Momo tetap sebatas teman. Yang terlihat dari luar, mereka hanyalah dua murid yang kebetulan duduk berdekatan. Uryuu tetap dingin, dan Momo tetap menjadi Momo, si _'miss deficit'_ yang mungil dan berwajah cerah.

Tapi saat mereka hanya berdua, ada bahasa non-verbal yang mengatakan bahwa mereka merasakan lebih terhadap satu sama lain. Entah itu terlihat dari Uryuu saat mengambil sehelai daun di rambut Momo, atau mungkin dari Momo ketika gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis di acara makan siang bersama Uryuu di atap sekolah. Ada kalanya mereka duduk beradu punggung, seringnya hingga Momo jatuh terlelap. Sekedar untuk bersama-sama. Semua perhatian yang mereka bagi tersembunyi sangat rapi. Cukup mereka yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Uryuu.

Dia bukan tidak mendengar bahwa aplikasinya diterima oleh Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Dia juga bukannya tidak tahu bahwa dia harus sudah ada di Eropa setelah pengumuman kelulusan selesai. Dan akan tinggal selama lebih dari lima tahun untuk masa pendidikannya nanti.

Dia tahu semua itu. Karena dia yang mengusahakan agar hal itu terjadi.

Namun kata tanya itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Melengkapi wajahnya yang termangu.

"Kau sudah dengar sekarang. Kau diterima kuliah di Cambridge."

"Tapi aku bahkan belum mengikuti ujian masuknya. Aku bahkan belum tahu aku lulus SMU atau tidak," kata Uryuu bingung. Ia bahkan lupa untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya.

"Jawaban itu sangat berbeda dari karakter yang biasanya kau tunjukkan. Apa sekarang kau kehilangan semangatmu untuk berguru pada Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

Uryuu menggeleng. Dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan sang ayah, tidak sewajarnya seorang Ishida Uryuu mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti tadi.

Ishida Ryuuken, ayah Uryuu, seakan bisa membaca tanda tanya yang memenuhi kepala sang anak.

"Mayuri Kuotsuchi tertarik dengan video rekaman waktu kau berlomba melawan mahasiswa teknik dari Tokyo dua tahun yang lalu. Masalah kau belum mengikuti ujian masuk universitas hanya masalah waktu saja. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa profesor itulah yang memaksa pihak universitas agar kau diterima. Transkrip nilaimu sudah dikonfirmasi oleh pihak sekolah, hanya belum diumumkan saja. Kau lulus. Peringkat satu paralel," jelas Ryuuken datar. "Lagi," sambungnya.

"Tapi kau harus segera berangkat ke Inggris. Mayuri ingin kau ada di sana minggu ini. Dalam emailnya dia menyinggung tentang proyek penting. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak bisa ingat. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku 'cuma' C.E.O," jelas Ryuuken setengah menggerutu. Diamatinya roman muka anaknya yang tak juga berubah. Pandangan putranya agak menerawang, bahkan mungkin sedikit murung.

"Uryuu?" panggil Ryuuken. "Kau kenapa?"

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Uryuu segera menggeleng. Meyakinkan kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Justru itu membuat Ryuuken makin bertanya-tanya. Sikap Uryuu seakan berusaha menunjukkan kalau ia bisa menerima berita ini. Seolah-olah ini adalah berita duka.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," jawab Uryuu cepat. "Tidak ada," ulangnya, lebih terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

.

.

.

"Apa judul puisimu?" tanya Momo. Percakapan ini terjadi beberapa minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan.

Saat itu langit mendung dan cuaca berangin di luar gedung sekolah.

Uryuu dan Momo berdiri di dekat jendela ketika akan memulai kelas bahasa. Kelas dua belas begitu gaduh. Ribut karena ternyata Kyouraku sedang sakit. Acara baca puisipun batal, setidaknya diundur hingga guru nyentrik tersebut masuk.

"Judulnya 'fotosintesis bintang'," jawab Uryuu sekenanya.

Tawa tersembur dari mulut Momo. Gadis itu bahkan memegangi perutnya karena tertawa mendengar jawaban Uryuu.

"Judul macam apa itu?" Momo bertanya susah payah karena tawanya tak juga reda.

Menghadapi gadis yang tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya, Uryuu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Kalau mau tertawa seharusnya tidak usah tanya."

Momo menyeka air mata yang timbul gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa.

"Maaf. Masa begitu saja marah? Tatsuki bahkan lebih sabar darimu."

"Kalau begitu, kau ke atap saja dengan Tatsuki," ujar Uryuu lirih. Dia puas bisa membungkam gadis itu, sekaligus membuatnya salah tingkah.

Selama beberapa pekan ini atap sekolah seakan menjadi tempat pribadi mereka berdua. Dan kedatangan mereka ke sana, sekalipun bukan karena janjian, tetap saja disengaja. Tanpa diutarakan, mereka seolah saling memberi isyarat bahwa mereka ingin bertemu satu sama lain.

"Puisimu? Apa judulnya?" tanya Uryuu.

"Lebih baik judulnya dari punyamu. Judulnya '_Kaminari'_. Aku akan mendedikasikan puisi ini buat Tatsuki."

Uryuu mengangguk. Judul yang cocok jika harus ditujukan buat Tatsuki.

"Ishida-_kun_, puisimu tadi serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu judul aslinya apa?"

Uryuu tidak menjawab karena dilihatnya guru pengganti sudah datang. Semua murid bergegas ke bangku masing-masing, tak terkecuali Momo dan Uryuu.

Pembicaraan mereka pun terlupakan. Tapi dalam hati Uryuu tidak hanya ingin memberitahu gadis itu judulnya, melainkan juga memberitahukan isinya. Ia tidak akan membacakannya, karena Ishida Uryuu bukan tipe orang yang mau mengumbar ekspresi dan emosi, sekalipun atas nama seni. Namun ia ingin memberikan puisi itu pada Momo, karena puisi yang ia tulis adalah tentangnya.

Sekarang, memikirkan ia memberikan puisi itu pada Momo terlihat tidak mungkin. Bukan masalah waktu, tapi berita dari ayahnya sore tadi bisa dibilang serupa dengan pukulan telak baginya.

Berita itu bagaikan bel alarm yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari kenyataannya selama ini dan kembali pada impiannya. Ironis? Jawabnya iya.

Uryuu menggenggam surat dari universitas terkemuka itu. Hanya sehelai kertas. Namun rasanya berat hingga ia tidak bisa menegakkan bahunya.

Sadar bahwa ini adalah jawaban dari doanya, Uryuu merasa tidak seharusnya memperlakukan berita ini seperti bencana tak terhindarkan.

Uryuu meletakkan surat itu di sampingnya, menutup mata lalu memutuskan untuk bermeditasi. Berharap kegelapan yang ia lihat akan bisa membantu menentramkan pikiran. Ia tetap berusaha konsentrasi. Meskipun hasilnya sejauh ini nihil.

"Bahumu tegang sekali. Kau sedang meditasi atau apa?" tanya sebuah suara.

Uryuu merasa bahunya ditepuk. Ketika ia membuka mata, tampak ayahnya telah duduk bersama dirinya di tepi kolam, mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna biru polos seperti dirinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bambu menyentuh batu kolam saat air memenuhi rongganya, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan. Biasanya Uryuu akan merasa tenang hanya dengan duduk di tepian kolam, tanpa harus bermeditasi. Namun hari ini luar biasa. Bermeditasipun tidak berhasil menenangkan hatinya.

"Ada yang kau risaukan?" ayahnya bertanya lagi.

"Hn."

Kembali terdengar bambu beradu dengan batu. Ishida Ryuuken masih menunggu lanjutan kata-kata putranya.

"Ayah, apakah kau pernah mendapatkan hambatan untuk menjadi seperti dirimu sekarang?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa masuk akal bagimu jika aku menjadi seperti diriku sekarang dengan jalan yang datar-datar saja?"

Uryuu tersenyum. Memang pertanyaannya sangat bodoh. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu terpekur. Kebingungan kembali menggelayuti benaknya.

"Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan untuk menyingkirkan halangan yang ayah temui?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ryuuken menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah membiarkan hatiku melemah."

Jawaban itu sangat telak. Cukup untuk membuat Uryuu mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Bel sekolah berdentang laksana komando untuk memulai pelajaran. Jam kurikulum berputar. Hari ini, pelajaran tambahan yang diselenggarakan untuk murid eks-kelas dua belas agar lolos ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, dimulai. Transfer ilmu dari guru dan murid berjalan mulus, nyaris monoton. Tidak ada anomali apapun.

Semuanya sama kecuali bagi Momo.

Sejak pagi dia tidak melihat pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Awalnya ia berusaha mengacuhkannya. Namun rasa tidak nyaman karena ketidakhadiran Uryuu membuatnya kehilangan minat untuk menyimak pelajaran.

Murid lain seakan tidak memperhatikan berkurangnya satu personel kelas. Momo sadar benar bahwa tidak ada ikatan batin antara Uryuu dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang kebetulan tergabung dalam satu ruangan dan diharuskan bertemu setiap hari. Dengan kata lain, hampir seperti orang asing.

Namun Momo merasa berbeda. Ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti teman yang lain karena ia peduli pada pemuda itu.

Momo membalik halaman bukunya dengan malas. Hanya menunggu, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Baru pada saat hari menjelang siang, dia mengetahui kabar dari guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ibu akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian. Teman kalian, Ishida Uryuu, tidak akan tinggal lagi di sini. Dia sudah direkrut oleh seorang profesor kelahiran Jepang yang menjadi guru besar di Cambridge. Karena permintaan dari pihak profesor yang mendadak, Uryuu harus segera berangkat ke Inggris hari ini juga. Dia tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sebagai teman, kita doakan supaya dia selalu sukses, ya."

Gemuruh dan kasak-kusuk murid yang membicarakan Uryuu terdengar bagaikan dengungan sumbang di telinga Momo. Ia tidak mau percaya bahwa pemuda itu sudah pergi. Ia tidak mau percaya pada kata-kata wali kelas barusan. Dengan dahi berkerut ia mencoba mencerna berita yang wali kelas umumkan barusan. Tetap ia tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Serta-merta Momo berdiri dan minta ijin ke kamar mandi. Begitu Momo melangkah keluar, larinya tak terbendung. Dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi dan dikucinya rapat.

Momo merasa gamang. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Uryuu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya. Momo bahkan mengetahuinya dari orang lain.

Kejengkelan dan amarah memuncak di dada Momo, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia merasa dikhianati. Buat apa semua perhatian itu? Apa kebersamaan mereka hanya sebuah ilusi? Napas Momo jadi patah-patah, berubah jadi isakan.

Namun ia tahu pasti bahwa ia tidak memiliki jaminan untuk mendapat penjelasan secuilpun dari mulut Uryuu. Bukankah hubungan mereka hanya teman? Tidak ada kencan, tidak ada kata-kata cinta. Tidak ada janji apapun. Jadi Momo tidak berhak merasa dikhianati, kan?

Perasaan Momo campur aduk. Kekecewaannya terasa amat pahit, namun ia tak berdaya menyadari dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi pemuda itu.

Akhirnya semua emosinya tumpah. Air matanya merebak lalu jatuh. Setiap isakannya terasa sakit di dada. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi dengan tubuh bergetar.

Momo terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Tidak kuasa berdiri menahan sakit dari hatinya yang remuk.

Di saat yang sama, sebuah pesawat berdesing di udara. Lepas landas menuju Inggris Raya. Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda duduk tenang. Menyembunyikan kegalauan, keresahan, dan juga penyesalan.

.

.

.

Menurut kalender masehi, sudah berbulan-bulan Ishida Uryuu resmi menjadi mahasiswa Cambridge. Namun menurut kalender Uryuu, dunia berhenti. Setiap hari sama. Matahari terbit dan tenggelam tidak ada bedanya. Tubuh dan otaknya bekerja persis seperti sistem autopilot.

Setiap hari dia akan bangun, berangkat pagi-pagi ke kampus, lalu pergi ke laboratorium, menghadiri kelas dan duduk paling depan. Sore harinya dia akan pergi lagi ke laboratorium, melakukan semua perintah yang diminta saat Mayuri Kurotsuchi melakukan observasi pada sistem solar bintang baru.

Esoknya hal yang sama akan berulang. Dan tubuh Uryuu akan merespon seperti yang telah diprogram. Pemuda itu boleh berbicara ataupun tersenyum sedikit saat berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi hatinya kosong. Semua semu, kabur. Yang terlihat jelas hanyalah sebait puisi di dalam buku catatan yang setiap malam dibacanya menjelang tidur, yaitu bait ungkapan isi hatinya yang tak tersampaikan.

.

.

.

Ishida Ryuuken berjalan terburu-buru. Lantai rumah sakit yang licin berdecit waktu bergesekan dengan alas sepatunya. Langkahnya sangat cepat, seakan-akan berangkat jam tiga pagi dari Jepang tidak ada pengaruhnya pada jam biologisnya.

Sifat Uryuu yang suka bertingkah spontan saat panik, ternyata berasal dari ayahnya. Ryuuken menyibak pintu kamar VVIP dengan terburu, dan terpekur sejenak melihat gips membungkus kaki kanan Uryuu dan perban melilit di lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seketika Uryuu menoleh, kaget melihat ayahnya di sini.

"Sedang apa ayah di sini?"

"Bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa sampai terjadi?"

"Bukankah ayah ada rapat beberapa jam lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menerobos lampu merah?"

"Bagaimana dengan para pemegang saham?"

"Kepalamu bagaimana? Tidak gegar otak, kan?"

"Bukankah ayah harus me-"

"Hentikan, Uryuu!"

Uryuu langsung bungkam dan mengakhiri acara saling tanya mereka yang tidak nyambung itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Apa kau melamun lagi? Kau mau terus hidup seperti robot seumur hidupmu?"

Uryuu terperanjat. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu bahwa selama ini hidupnya terasa sangat tidak beres?

"Apa semuanya karena gadis itu?" tanya Ryuuken dingin.

"Dari mana ayah tahu?"

"Setiap detail yang kau lakukan, aku tahu. Jangan menganggap bahwa aku akan meninggalkan anakku tanpa pengawasan. Aku juga tahu tentang gadis itu," jawab Ryuuken lebih dingin lagi.

"Jadi, selama ini ayah memata-mataiku?" tanya Uryuu. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ya. Aku tahu semuanya," ujar Ryuuken tenang. "Aku juga tahu tentang perasaanmu terhadap gadis itu. Tentang bagaimana kalian bersikap satu sama lain. Dan saat kau bertanya padaku, apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan halangan yang kutemui, aku juga tahu bahwa kau bertanya tentang dia. Tentang perasaanmu padanya."

Rentetan pernyataan Ryuuken menyergap Uryuu. Kemarahan tiba-tiba muncul di matanya. Urat lehernya terasa kaku.

"Maksud ayah, ayah tahu semuanya? Ayah tahu tentang perasaanku padanya? Dan ayah tetap memberiku jawaban yang membuatku mengambil keputusan ini?" suara Uryuu meninggi.

"Ya."

Jawaban Ryuuken tidak membantu. Ryuuken bisa melihat wajah putranya merah padam oleh emosi. Matanya tajam menghujam pada dirinya, ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah tahu itu, dan tetap membiarkannya terjadi? Lalu ayah datang ke sini dan bertingkah seperti pemenang yang tahu segalanya?" bentak Uryuu. Emosinya tumpah.

Puisinya, perasaannya, rasa cintanya, dan senyum Momo. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu demi menjadi dirinya yang tidak lagi memiliki gairah hidup, bahkan terhadap obsesinya sekalipun. Lalu setelah semuanya terlambat, ayahnya datang dan menumpahkan semua kesalahan yang Uryuu tahu telah dia lakukan. Untuk apa? Untuk membuktikan bahwa ayahnya lebih tahu dari dirinya? Tidak. Ayahnya tidak berhak melakukannya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau memiliki seseorang untuk disalahkan. Benar bagitu, kan? Uryuu?" tanya ayahnya datar, tak termakan hasutan emosi Uryuu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberiku nesehat itu?" desis Uryuu.

Ayahnya menggeleng melihat putranya. Ia yakin bahwa Uryuu pasti mengalami kelelahan batin yang amat sangat, hingga bisa semarah ini pada dirinya.

"Permasalahannya bukanlah terletak pada nasehatku, tapi pada pertanyaannmu. Bukan aku yang menganggap gadis itu halangan. Dan bukan aku yang menganggap perasaanmu sebagai gangguan. Dan kau tahu, Uryuu, bukan aku yang menahan puisi itu bersamaku."

Uryuu bungkam. Bukan karena penerimaan akan penjelasan ayahnya, namun karena dia tidak punya jawaban yang cukup ampuh untuk membalas kata-kata Ryuuken.

Masih dengan tingkat emosi yang sama, namun dengan lebih terkendali, Uryuu terdiam. Ia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya, karena toh ayahnya tidak melakukan apapun.

Ruangan serba putih itu merekam semua kesunyian di antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Gorden putih bergeming, seperti Uryuu yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mengalah, Ryuuken mendekati putranya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur di mana Uryuu terpekur.

"Berapa umurmu, Uryuu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tujuh belas," jawab Uryuu lemah. Masih ada sisa kemarahan di suaranya.

"Kau masih ingat ketika berumur enam tahun? Waktu itu kau diajak oleh kakekmu dan aku, melihat-lihat potret para leluhur dan keluarga kita. Kau tampak bersemangat sekali bertanya dan juga mendengarkan cerita kakekmu." Ryuuken tersenyum, mengenang kembali apa yang telah mereka alami bersama-sama.

"Dalam hati aku bertanya, seperti apa dirimu kelak. Apakah kau ingin menjadi pengusaha sepertiku, atau cendekiawan seperti kakekmu, atau kau mungkin ingin menjadi konduktor seperti mendiang ibumu, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hatiku tidak kalah antusiasnya dengan dirimu yang dengan riang hati berceloteh ini itu menimpali cerita kakekmu," lanjut Ryuuken.

Perlahan raut wajah Uryuu melunak, namun ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Lalu kau tumbuh besar. Dan ilmu pengetahuan menjadi _passion_-mu. Kau belajar dan memiliki cita-cita yang sangat tinggi. Semua usahamu, kami melihatnya. Semua jerih payah dan kerja kerasmu, kami juga melihat. Asal kau tahu, aku dan kakekmu sangat bangga. Dan aku juga yakin bahwa ibumu di sana juga bangga, Uryuu."

Uryuu tersenyum samar.

"Waktu berjalan, dan kau semakin besar. Entah karena kesibukan dan kelalaianku, kau mulai berubah. Kau menjadi semakin terobsesi dengan cita-citamu. Berambisi dengan segenap jiwamu," Ryuuken menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu keras terhadap dirimu sendiri, Uryuu."

Kini Uryuu berpaling pada ayahnya. Belum pernah ayahnya berbicara begini tentang dirinya. Tampak ayahnya terpekur sejenak sambil menatap ke arah pintu. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang.

"Maafkan aku, Uryuu, mungkin aku salah telah membiarkanmu mengambil keputusan yang kau sesali. Tapi mungkin inilah saat yang kurasa tepat untuk kau bisa merasakan sedikit rasa pahit dari obsesimu."

Tepukan lembut membangunkan Uryuu dari renungannya. Dilihatnya ayahnya tersenyum tipis, menatap putranya dengan belas kasih.

"Kau pemuda yang hebat, Uryuu. Tidak ada kebanggaan yang lebih besar di dunia ini bagiku, bagi ibumu, dan kakekmu selain kau. Hanya saja...belajarlah bersikap lembut pada dirimu sendiri. Karena jika tidak, hatimu akan menjadi keras, dan kau tidak akan bisa bersikap lembut pada orang lain."

Dengan pelan, Ryuuken menepuk kepala anaknya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ayah, mau ke mana?"

"Keluar. Kau istirahatlah."

Lambaian Ryuuken mengiringi langkahnya pergi. Ia ingin Uryuu mendapat ruang untuk berpikir. Namun kapanpun putranya membutuhkan, ia akan ada di sana.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu kamar Momo terdengar memaksa. Membuat Momo makin terburu-buru merapikan rambut dan menjepitnya dengan pita kecil.

Momo mendesah. Setengah menyesal malam minggunya harus dihabiskan dengan pemuda itu.

Gedoran di pintu kamar Momo terdengar lagi.

"Iyaaaa. Sabar kenapa, sih, jeleeek," Momo membalasnya dengan teriakan.

Tak lama dia sudah keluar dari kamar mungilnya dengan memakai baju dan celana berwarna hitam putih.

"Kau mirip tahanan," komentar pemuda berambut putih, si biang onar yang tadi menggebuk pintu kamar Momo.

Momo mendelik. "Harusnya kau bilang aku cantik, Gin."

Gin menyeringai. Pemuda yang jauh lebih jangkung dari Momo itu paling suka menggoda Momo hingga marah-marah begitu.

Gin lalu menggandeng Momo dan menyeretnya menuju ke arah yang Momo tidak tahu tujuannya.

"Pelan-pelan kenapa, sih?" gerutu Momo.

"Nanti kau berubah pikiran lagi," tukas Gin. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua minggu untuk membujuk Momo agar mau keluar bersamanya. Dan selama dua minggu itu Momo sering bilang iya, tapi kemudian membatalkan acara mereka secara sepihak.

"Kita belum pamitan sama paman dan bibi," Momo mencoba menghentikan Gin.

"Tadi mereka sudah mengijinkan. Sudah, jangan banyak alasan."

"Hey, sopan sedikit, Gin."

"Iya, maaf. Cerewet."

"Aku dengar itu," suara Momo meninggi.

Gin tidak menghiraukan. Dia malah terus menyeret Momo ke sebuah bangunan yang ia kenal. Tempat itu biasanya akan sepi jika malam, namun malam ini lampu-lampu hias dan stan makanan serta stan pernak-pernik bertebaran. Beberapa wajah yang dikenali Momo sebagai seniornya berseliweran di antara wajah-wajah asing. Momo lupa, kalau Universitas Karakura mengadakan pentas seni.

Belum sempat Momo berkomentar, dia sudah ditarik ke stan makanan kecil. Gin mengulurkan gula-gula kapas berwarna putih ke arah Momo. Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia benar-benar salut dengan usaha Gin untuk membuatnya lupa akan pemuda tertentu.

"Terima kasih, Gin. Kau memang-"

Getaran ponsel Momo menghentikan ucapannya. Dirogohnya kantong celananya dan menjawab pemanggil tak dikenalnya.

"Halo?"

Terdengar jawaban. Momo segera berlari ke luar gerbang kampus begitu si penelpon berbicara dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"Halo?" ulangnya. "Maaf, siapa ini?"

Si penelpon terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Ishida Uryuu."

Tiba-tiba Momo merasa sekelilingnya menjadi sunyi.

"Ishida-_kun_?" ulangnya lirih.

"Apa kabar, Momo?" suara itu bertanya canggung. Kini sedikit demi sedikit, Momo bisa mengenali suara bas itu.

'_Buruk.'_

"Baik. Ishida-_kun_ sendiri?" susah payah Momo berupaya agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Baik. Sekarang kau kuliah di mana?"

'_Bukan urusanmu!'_

"Universitas Karakura."

"Hn. Ya...baguslah," Uryuu berkata canggung, merutuki dirinya yang tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

"Ada apa Ishida-_kun_ menelpon?" _'Buat apa kau muncul lagi?'_

Diam sejenak. Momo bisa merasakan bahwa Uryuu mencoba mengeluarkan sepatah kata, namun diurungkannya. Sementara jantungnya sendiri bertalu-talu, mendidih karena luapan emosinya. Apakah ia marah? Apakah ia sakit hati? Sangat. Namun ia sebisa mungkin menahan gejolak kemarahannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Maafkan aku, Momo. Aku-"

Hanya perlu kata itu untuk membuat pertahanan Momo hancur.

"Cukup, Ishida-_kun_!" suara Momo tinggi namun tercekat. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau pergi hari itu. Aku juga bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau kembali mengungkit hal yang terjadi kemarin!"

Napas Momo menyesak. "Aku mengerti yang kau lakukan." Air mata merebak. Dan mata bulat itu memerah. Rasanya sangat pedas di hati Momo.

"_Sayonara_, Ishida-_kun_."

"Momo, aku-"

Ponsel itu tertutup. Menghentikan semua ucapan Uryuu, apapun itu. Hati Momo menjerit-jerit mengutuk pemiliknya yang seenaknya menutup telepon itu. Ia ingin mendengar. Suara Uryuu. Kata-kata Uryuu. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih kuat mendorong Momo untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. Sesuatu yang bernama harga diri dan patah hati.

Momo bersandar lemas pada dinding gerbang Universitas Karakura, mendekap erat ponselnya dengan air mata berderai.

Tanpa disadari, Gin tiba di hadapan Momo sambil menggenggam balon warna-warni dan gulali _pink_. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia memeluk Momo yang bersimbah air mata. Memeluk kakak tersayangnya yang mati-matian ia bujuk untuk tersenyum beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Momo dan Gin meringkuk di kamar Momo. Lampu sengaja tidak dinyalakan, semata karena Momo tidak ingin melihat pandangan mengasihani Gin, dan kegelapan akan membantunya lebih cepat terlelap. Karena menangis terlalu lama, Momo akhirnya kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

Malam minggu ini rencana yang sudah disusun Gin batal sudah. Namun ia tidak akan menyalahkan Momo.

Diusapnya punggung kakaknya yang bertubuh mungil itu perlahan, seperti yang sering Momo lakukan dulu ketika Gin yang masih kecil merindukan ayah dan ibu mereka. Pikirannya mencoba memikirkan siapa yang telah berani membuat kakaknya murung dan sekarang menangis. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa membuat seorang gadis yang menangis untuk tersenyum itu merepotkan? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Momo paling sudah dibujuk kalau sedang _bad mood_? Tidak tahukah dia betapa Gin merasa tidak berguna saat melihat kakak yang selalu diandalkannya tidak mau tersenyum?

Otak Gin berputar, mencari-cari cara apa yang paling efektif untuk membuat si biang keladi babak belur.

Lamunan Gin terputus saat Momo menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan bergumam sedih, "_Aitakatta_, Ishida-_kun_..."

.

"Giiiiin! Kenapa kau belum berangkat sekolah? Sudah siang, kau bisa terlambat!" Momo berteriak-teriak marah sembari berlari ke sana ke mari. Kue yang dipanggangnya terancam gosong, dan nasi gorengnya tidak bisa ditinggal. Dan selagi Momo berkutat dengan urusan dapur, Gin, adik semat wayangnya malah asyik-asyikan membuka akun _facebook_ sambil cekakak-cekikik. Padahal Momo sudah khawatir setengah mati Gin akan terlambat sekolah. Benar-benar tidak membantu. Kalau paman dan bibi mereka tidak berlibur, Gin pasti tidak akan berani berangkat sesiang ini.

"Hinamori Gin! Kau mau kukirim ke ayah dan ibu? Biar mereka di akhirat menghukummu?" Momo menjerit seraya menjewer telinga Gin.

"Waaaa, sakit, Momo jelek!"

"Panggil aku kakak!"

"Sakit, kakak jelek!"

Momo menggiring Gin ke pintu dan mendorongnya keras-keras untuk berangkat. Lalu menutup pintunya sebelum Gin bisa masuk lagi.

"Tasku ketinggalan!" seru Gin dari balik pintu.

Momo menepuk jidatnya. Dengan bergegas dia menyambar tas ransel hitam lusuh milik adiknya.

Begitu Momo membuka pintu, Gin segera mengambil tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari sana. Amplop putih.

"Buatmu," kata Gin.

Momo berkedip-kedip. Ditelitinya amplop itu namun tidak ada nama pengirimnya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Temanku." Bayang keraguan melintas di wajah Gin. "Aku tidak mau kau menangis. Kalau aku bertemu dengan orang yang membuatmu menangis, aku akan memukulnya. Kau tahu, kan, aku jago berkelahi. Tapi kalau senyummu kembali karena dia, aku tidak keberatan membawanya kepadamu."

"Gin..."

"Kau juga. Kalau kau sadar dialah yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali, jangan jadi keras kepala. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menangis lagi, _Ane-ue_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, secepat kilat Gin berlari dan memulai lomba maraton tunggal menuju SMU Arrancar, meninggalkan Momo yang tertegun. Perhatian Momo kembali ke amplop putih yang diberikan Gin padanya. Setelah mematikan kompor dan oven, Momo segera merobek ujung amplop tersebut, semata karena didorong rasa penasaran. Dan ia mulai membaca isinya.

_Bukanlah berlian yang kulihat saat memandangmu_

_Bukanlah mawar yang kupikirkan saat mengingatmu_

_Bukan pula bulan yang terbersit ketika merindukanmu_

_Melainkan sebuah garis_

_Yang terbentuk ketika sepasang bibir menarik senyum_

_Yang terlihat ketika matahari terbit dan tenggelam di balik bebukitan_

_Yang memisahkan daratan dari jilatan air laut_

_Kau adalah garis tipis dan lembut_

_Di tepi sayap kupu-kupu terbang_

_Di awan teduh menjelang hujan_

_Di birunya bumi yang dicengkeram angkasa_

_Dan di berkas sinar yang pertama menginjak rumput pada pagi pertama musim semi_

_Tanpamu semua bentuk akan lebur_

_Karena kaulah yang membingkai semua_

_Kau adalah garis tipis dan lembut_

_Yang melingkari setiap sisi hatiku_

_Sesederhana itu_

_Sepenting itu_

_Buatku…_

_Sebait puisi itulah yang kutulis untukmu. Tidak cukup bagus kurasa, tapi itulah isi hatiku. Mungkin kau akan menilaiku pengecut, karena tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, melainkan lewat surat yang ditulis ulang oleh adikmu. Mungkin juga kau akan mencaciku, karena baru mengatakannya sekarang. Kalau kau marah padaku karena mempermainkan perasaanmu, percayalah bahwa aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri. _

_Maafkan aku. Karena telah meninggalkanmu. Karena telah menyakitimu. Karena baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Aku mencintaimu._

_Ishida Uryuu._

Momo menelan ludah. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara bingung, marah, kesal. Kenapa setelah semua terkendali, Ishida Uryuu datang lagi? Kenapa surat ini hadir dan mengungkit perasaannya yang kemarin. Momo meremas kertas itu, menggencetnya di dalam rongga yang dibentuk jemari dan telapak tangannya, membentuknya menjadi gumpalan kusut masai.

Namun sesaat kemudian, dibukanya lagi. Diluruskannya dan dirapikannya lagi. Dipandanginya puisi itu dengan rasa rindu. Dan ditelusurinya kembali baris demi baris puisi itu.

Lalu diambilnya ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dapur.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah sinyal meluncur dari teleponnya, berlari menembus angkasa Jepang menuju langit Inggris. Sambungan telepon internasional? Dipikirkan nanti saja.

"Hinamori?" suara pemuda yang menjawab teleponnya terdengar harap-harap cemas.

"Ya. Ini Hinamori..."

Mereka diam sejenak. Menekuri kegugupan masing-masing.

"Puisimu bagus."

"Aa." Uryuu meremas ponselnya lebih keras.

"Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau kau bacakan langsung saat pulang nanti," jawab Momo. Dia tersenyum sekalipun Uryuu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Untuk sesaat Uryuu terkesima, namun berikutnya, dia bisa merasakan kelegaan membanjiri rongga dadanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Uryuu lirih. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa datang ke Jepang untukmu minggu depan. Kurasa Profesor Mayuri tidak keberatan memberiku liburan seminggu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin menemuimu..."

Momo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan diamnya Momo membuat Uryuu panik, "Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan," ujarnya cepat.

Segaris senyum kembali hadir di bibir Momo. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu, Ishida-_kun_."

**OWARI**

**GLOSARIUM :**

Kaminari : kilat/halilintar

Aitakatta : ingin bertemu/aku merindukanmu

Ane-ue : sebuatan buat kakak cewek

Glosarium terbuka untuk umum #PLAK# maksudnya terbuka untuk dikoreksi.

**Chibiballoon cup, golden...**

Uryuu : Ehem, chibi-chan. Boleh tau alesannya chibi-chan nulis fic dengan pair ishi-momo?

Chibi : Karena penasaran. Ada gak sih, yang suka pair ini selain Chibi? Chibi jadi bertanya-tanya.

Momo : Terus, kenapa yang jadi adhekku bukan shiro-chan? Kenapa malah Gin? #nanya setengah gak rela#

Chibi : Apa yah? Soalnya kalo shiro-chan pendek #dibogem hitsugaya#. Trus chibi pengen adhek momo tu jail dan iseng.

Momo: Tapi kan gak ada mirip-miripnya sama aku.

Chibi : Lha, emang kalo sama hitsugaya mirip? kagak, kan?

Uryuu : Trus kenapa ceritanya jadi agak-agak aneh gini ya?

Chibi : Aneh gimana?

Momo : Hmmm...kayanya ni crita mellow banget. Terus gombal banget deh.

Chibi : Daripada saya bikin lemon. #setengah ngancem#

Uryuu : Oi, puasa, oi!

Chibi : Ahaha. Ya, ya, ya. Maap. #garuk2 kepala#

Momo : Terus, harapannya buat fic ini apa?

Chibi : Banyak. Pertama, moga2 pair ini ada yang ngelestariin. Kedua, moga2 gak ada yang tersinggung sama fic ini, terutama yang fans HitsuMomo sama IshiHime. Ketiga, apalagi kalo bukan review and review. Hehehehe. Oh, iya, satu lagi, semoga fic ini bisa diambil juga hikmahnya.

Uryuu : #bisik-bisik ke Momo# Hikmah? Hikmah apaan? Emang ada, ya?

Chibi : Hoy! Gue denger itu! #ngacungin sekop#

Momo+Uryuu : Yosh, Happy RnR, Minna-san ^^

Chibi : Yah, chibi dikacangin...


End file.
